


A King without a Crown

by lokihattere



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokihattere/pseuds/lokihattere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Barry Allen and Ray Palmer. Co-Founders of Palmer Tech. Both have been so caught up in the science world they have no time for anything else. That is until Iris and Felicity band together and ship them off to the Caribbean Islands for a week. Oliver and Leonard are best friends and each own their own company. The four friends meet up and instantly become connected through one night stands and lasting consequences. However, men like Leonard and Oliver always have exes as well as enemies, can Barry and Ray fit in their world or should they cut their losses?</p><p>WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am re-writing this one. I was in such a hurry, it sucks. (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻..... but its okay. I'm fixing them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited. 06/27/2017.

Barry Allen and Ray Palmer friendship had been for a long time, one would say as old as rhyme. They never could agree on the circumstances that led to their friendship. Ray would say it was in kindergarten in the sand box, Barry would say it was the beach over the summer before kindergarten. They were both sure it had to do with sand and sand castles that had been destroyed by tails. 

As time moved forward the two became as close as brothers and together they got through the useless years of elementary school, the miserable years of jr high, and the cruel years of high school. It wasn't until they hit college and university that the two began to have some kind of normal life, or as normal as two omegas could have.   
Raymond Palmer was the heir to one of the biggest weapons companies to exist in the country, until his evil uncle decided to take over when his parents died and disinherited him when he was only sixteen. The poor Caracal blamed himself for the longest time, his parents had been on their way to the graduation happening at his high school when they met their fiery doom.

Allen's sad life had started at the age of ten, tragedy had struck in the form of a dead mother and incarcerated father. The fox kit knew his father sometimes helped the mob's victims, however, he never expected the mob to frame his father for the death of his mother. Henry Allen now rotted away in Iron Heights prison with monthly visits by his son.   
It was all they could do to hold themselves together, the two worked hard to build themselves up, show everyone who had doubted them and humiliated them that they'd been wrong about the two. They rose high above the critiques and they began to be known as the Multi-billionaire Angels. P&A Technologies was in everything within a matter of years. War, education, non-profits, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. They were not controlled by any one government or set of people. Yet, like most omega they were sought after. The two ignored any possibility of a romance in life, ignored everyone and everything.

Unless thy name was Felicity, Iris, and Caitlin. Three girls with complete opposite personalities who the two boys had befriended back in school. Felicity had hacked into their accounts and bought a round trip to the Caribbean. “The place will still be here when you get back.” Iris had basically pushed them out the door and Caitlin had thrown suitcases at them. The two had looked at each other in shock before slowly making their way to their flight.

"I brought our computers just in case," Barry said from his place on the plane,"I also brought our own internet devices so we could continue the work we were doing on the regenerating band-aid. Caitlin had told me Cisco had a break-through and we may be able to reduce the cost." 

Ray gave Barry a look, "I won't hesitate to snitch on you Barry, we're supposed to enjoy this trip. I know you're eager to get right to business but you know even computers need to turn off their brains once in a while.

"Traitor." Barry grumbled his ears flattening against his head, "Fine and what does this vacation trip include?" Ray looked through the sheet of paper Iris had handed him "We got different ones according to the girls with some joint dinners. I think they want us to make more friends while we're here.” His ears twitched as he studied his list. Barry was looking at his as well.

"Looks like they gave us today to rest. Jet lag does suck, how considerate of them. Oh! Idea, Jet lag cure in a bottle?"  
"Not a bad one, maybe something they can take before hand because the time between landing and jet lag hitting is very small." Ray seemed excited his long slender tail flickered as his eyes shone.

"I'll write it down and lock the laptop away so we can actually enjoy the trip. I don't want another vacation until retirement and if the girls find out we worked even a second they'll take advantage and schedule another one." Barry made a face and Ray nodded in agreement.

"Sirs," the pilot spoke, "We are about to land. Please fasten your seat-belts and thank you for your patience." Barry and Ray buckled themselves in and looked out the windows, the islands looked amazing to the omegas. 

Landing was a speedy process and after getting to their driver Ray and Barry were starting to feel tired. The two leaned against each other while looking out the window.

"Our hotel has no room service. Should we get food before or after the nap?" Ray asked.  
Barry yawned, "I packed some containers of Dad's ribs in some of our ice chests. If we can find a microwave we can nap and then eat. Felicity said our rooms were next to each other." Ray grunted his response and continued to watch the scenery go by.

"Over-water bungalow." Ray whistled, "Well if we're vacationing, we're doing it in style. Heat up some of those ribs Barry and lets get to sleep. We should go out tonight.”  
Barry yawned again, his ears twitching as the two made their way to the table in between their rooms.   
“Let's eat and take a nap, then go from there.” Ray told the younger omega.   
\----  
Leonard Snart was many things, self made new money, a snow leopard, and a heavy sleeper. After a long day at the island, overseeing the opening to his new bar, he felt a few hours of sleep were justified. Oliver Queen, his best friend of fifteen years, didn't share the same opinion. 

“Len,” Oliver walked into his room slamming the door closed. He took a look around and sighed at the sight of vodka bottles. “I'll send the maid to clean,” Oliver clapped his hands once, “Alright Len. Get up. We haven't hit any of the competition the entire time we've been here.” 

“I'll kill you Queen.” Leonard growled, “I just pulled thirty two hours and fifteen minutes trying to fix the damn liquor license. I'm going to sleep and you're going to leave.”  
Oliver's canine characteristics showed in his grin, his tan wolf ears perked up and his bushy tail flicking back and forth, “There is no way I'm checking out the competition by myself.” 

Leonards ears folded back in a warning, “No.”   
“Lennny,” Oliver whined, “You can't let me go alone.”

Leonard threw the closest bottle at Oliver who dodged, “Fuck off Oliver.”   
“I guess you're serious about sleeping.” Oliver sighed, “Who am I supposed to take?”

“Take Mick for all I care just let me sleep.” Leonard went to throw another bottle.   
“If I wasn't use to your abuse I would think you'd hate me.” Oliver said on his way out. 

 

“Take it how you want just leave.” Leonard burrowed under the blankets some more.  
Oliver left with a pout and a slam that shook the windows. Leonard hissed, rolled over, then went back to sleep, he had a long day tomorrow and he needed his naps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 06/27/17

Ray woke up around seven am the next morning and after checking in on Barry, who seemed to have already started on his day, the feline headed out with his list. “According to Felicity,” he muttered, “I have breakfast at The Chill.” He quickly looked up reviews and the menu using his Palmer search engine. “Has great reviews and I want to try the Arctic Pancakes!” His stomach growled in approval and if he had a skip to his walk well, that was for him to know.

When he arrived the doors were wide open and the staff were arranging the furniture as well as setting up tables. Ray looked around for help but didn't see any. Even though the website said it was opened twenty four seven he was worried maybe today was the exception. Finally his eyes fell on what he guessed was a manager. A really, really, well dressed manager. 

The man's grey silver eyes were the first thing that caught Ray's attention, the second was his suit. It was filled so well. Ray sensed Alpha as soon as the man's eyes connected with his, Ray had no reason to fear, so he walked up to him. Upon closer inspection he saw the feline tail of a leopard and the grey and white spotted ears.  
"Can I help you pretty?" the man asked and Ray was silent for a moment, almost as if he was in a daze.

"I was scheduled to have breakfast,” Ray told him, “With the way things look, it seems you're closed?” 

The smirking man stepped closer to Ray, "This place will have breakfast once it's been completed and you're more than welcome to visit then. As for now, The Chill is still in construction status.”

Ray sighed he felt his ears droop slightly, "Damn, I was looking forward to the Arctic pancakes. Hopefully you open before I leave, cause I really want to try them. My names Raymond, by the way, I feel like I haven't introduced myself."   
The guy shook Rays hand, "Leonard. Pleasure to meet you Raymond.” 

Ray smiled and was about to say something when his stomach growled.   
They both turned to look at his belly. Ray turned as red as his prototype firefighter suit and he coughed to fill the empty silence.  
"I know a place." Leonard looked at Ray, moving his gaze away from the underbelly, "And I haven't had breakfast." 

Leonard couldn't help but feel smug as Ray's ears perked up and his tail curled up around Ray's waist., “Really? I won't take you away from your busy schedule?”  
Leonard gave a small nod, “I need to eat or my staff suffers what my best friend calls my hanger.”   
Ray chuckled, “I don't get hanger. I might get sad though.”

Leonard didn't like the feeling of leaving the kid to be sad, “Well we can't have that. It's close to here so we can walk.”  
Ray sighed in happiness, “Felicity was worried I wouldn't make any friends and I've already made one. So Leonard, are you a manager?”  
Leonard scoffed, “No. I own the place. I have several The Chill Clubs open in different part of the world.”

Ray looked interested, “So you're a business man! That's so amazing.”  
Leonard smirked, “I am a man of many talents. What do you do?” Ray looked at the path they were walking and saw a cafe in the distance, “I work in a little bit of everything. Business as well, more towards medicine and such than entertainment.”   
Leonard felt it fit the man perfectly, out of the corner of his eye, he watched Ray.  
\----

Barry woke up at an ungodly hour but he was an early riser. After showering and scarfing down some breakfast he headed out to get started on the adventures. He brought out his phone so he wouldn't get lost. The zoo was actually about an hour away but after spending so much time indoors he figured it was a good balance.  
Barry enjoyed the zoo, his tail often teasing the caged animals. He felt bonded to any of the canine family and it was something he'd been teased for. The fox he came across though, almost made him cry. He saw the kit playing and his mind flashed him back to darker days.

He finished the trail around the zoo and left with a heavy heard. The clouds were rolling in as he began his walk and he looked for a place to sit and eat. There was a small cafe located in the corner nearest him, with a shrug he walked towards it.  
The cafe was small and homey, a smell of peppermint lingered in the air. People were sitting comfortably in puffy chairs, bean bags and it seemed like a good idea. He ordered what seemed like half the menu and sat down. Looking around to see if he recognized anyone, because he wouldn't put it past Felicity or Iris. Once he saw he was clear he worked on his phone now that he had the opportunity.

\---  
Oliver was hung over there was no denying it. He placed glasses on his face and looked at the clock on his wall. Three fifteen, time for breakfast. With a quick look to confirm Leonard wasn't in to have a late lunch with him he walked out to his favorite cafe. It was very packed this morning and the only seat available was next to a scrawny kid with moles all over his face. Sighing he took a seat and hoped the kid wouldn't know who he was. As he sat the kid was served what Oliver would guess was a weeks worth of breakfast. He took the opportunity to order his usual when the server was done giving the walking black hole his food.

While he waited he began playing angry birds and enjoying the quiet. After five minutes he grew board and peeked at the kids phone. It went over his head. He was maybe some kind of genius?

"What are you doing?" He found himself asking the kid before he could stop himself. As their eyes connected Oliver immediately thought, Omega. Oliver cleared his head and looked at the other expectantly. It looked complicated and Oliver liked complicated sometimes. Especially when it could help him earn more money, or it came from a cute omega. The green eyes focused on Oliver, a glaze had been slowly lifted.  
"I'm sorry?" Barry asked his head tilting in confusion causing Oliver to find him and his red ears more adorable.

"It looks complicated," Oliver motioned to the phone, "What are you doing?"  
"Oh, I'm working on a regenerative bandaid." Barry smiled, "That can be used in simple homes or out at war.”  
"Isn't that what Neosporin is for?" Oliver's food was finally delivered and he thanked the waiter. "You're really smart then?"  
"I'm Barry and on occasion, yes, I have been called, smart." Barry told him with a smirk. 

Oliver extended his hand. "Oliver. I'm usually called okay, in the Smart department." They continued to smile at each other with their hands gripped together until Barry realized it got awkward.  
With a blush he let go and Oliver chuckled.  
"So what brings you to the Caribbean?" Oliver asked as he began to eat. Barry was already done and Oliver didn't want to think about where all that food went.  
"I'm on a forced vacation, my interfering friends decided I was working too hard. I can't wait to go home and finish the bandaid though, because afterwards I'm moving on to guazes."

They spent a few hours talking about general information but Oliver had never felt such a connection to someone.   
“So what are your plans these next few weeks?” Oliver asked,  
Barry looked at his phone and pulled up the schedule, except for dinner with Ray every day he was free. He told Oliver as such.  
Oliver kept his eagerness well hidden, “I'm pretty free as well, we should catch breakfast tomorrow.”

Barry's tail brushed Oliver for seconds and Oliver felt his heart ache, “Sure. It's a date then.” He wrote his number on a napkin before standing up and waving on his way out.  
Oliver stood as well watching after the Omega and crossed his fingers, "He seemed legal.”  
His phone rang and startled him, taking a quick peek at the time he realized it was around seven. 

"What?" He asked knowing it was Leonard.  
"I'm going to open the place by the end of this week so there won't to many chances to hang out." Leonard told him, "Want to meet up at the opening? I don't want to leave you out in the cold.”  
"Your puns are terrible. Sounds like a plan, I found myself a new friend, I'll introduce him to you at the opening."  
\----

Ray and Barry met up at the bungalow and they hugged each other.   
“I don't like being away from you for long periods of time.” Ray said, “Where are we eating?”   
“Someplace on the pier.” he shrugged, “Let me shower and get dressed then we can go?”   
The two did just that and before it got to be too late they began making their way to the restaurant. Once they were seated and had drinks the two began to talk.  
"I would have been just as happy with a jack the box or burger King." Barry muttered.

"Felicity would kill us. Caitlin would shake her head, and Iris would burn us. In other news though, how did your day go?"   
Barry's left ear folded back while the other stayed upright, "I met this guy. Oliver. He's a bit of a looker, I mean he's an alpha but he's nice. I think he's looking to hang out."  
Ray's eyebrow rise, "Really? I guess it's the perfect time. There's that saying, What happens here, stays here. Just be safe, I don't think you want to catch anything or pre-bond. I think its fate though, because I've also found someone. I don't know if he's going to want to stay friends after this but we're hanging out tomorrow.”

Barry raised his wine glass, “Who would have thought we'd hang out with people outside of us?”  
Ray smiled and clinked his glass to Barry's, “The girls would be proud.”


	3. Chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party, festivals, exes, Oh my.

Leonard had never met an Omega that tempted his as much as Raymond did. The feelings he got whenever Ray were around couldn't be identified so easily. Sure, there was jealousy, and passion, maybe some hesitancy. There was something else there that called to him and he wanted to claim this man as his own.   
Leonard finished with the work out and walked out to the kitchen to grab something to eat. 

“Len,” Oliver greeted him as he walked into the kitchen as well, “Haven't seen you in a while.” Leonard shrugged, “I've been here or at the club Ollie. You know where to find me, are you giving me a cold shoulder I should know about?”

Oliver snorted softly, “If anything I think you're the one brushing me off.”   
“What do you mean?” Leonard asked drinking his smoothie.

“That Omega I smell on you.” Oliver said, “Is it something serious?”  
Leonard remained serious for a second before he shook his head, “I don't know yet.”

Oliver nodded, “I found someone as well, he's an Omega. I don't know if I want to get serious but Len, he tempts me to.”  
Leonard rinsed out his cup and put it away, “I know what you mean. I'll be at the club let me know if you need anything.”  
\--  
Around lunch time Leonard and Ray were somewhere on the beach sipping orange juice and talking about their lives as was usual. Something Leonard never thought he'd be doing with anyone outside of his circle. Raymond was talking about some sort of project he had going on at his company and his best friend Barry.  
"What about Oliver and you?" Raymond asked, "When did you guys meet?" Leonard allowed his mind to float back to the times when things weren't as good.

"I stole his wallet and he punched me in the face." Leonard told him, "I ran into him a few more times. Sometimes I'd kick him in the neck, sometimes he punched me in the kidney's after a while though, we became really good friends.”  
Ray looked at him with a pained expression, "I once got into a fight for Barry. It didn't go too well and we had matching black eyes for a week."  
"I could have told you it wasn't going to end well smart one. You're more of a brains and no muscle you should leave it alone or build something to protect yourself."

“Building something to protect ourselves isn't a bad idea. I couldn't leave him, would you have left Ollie?”  
"Ollie can hold his own, I wouldn't leave him.” Leonard was enjoying the time by himself with Ray. He liked having the man's undivided attention.  
"Barry's my world sometimes. My parents died when we were in high school, he was there for me and I for him. Hands down we're brothers even if we don't share the blood.”  
"Oh? Well he seems like a great friend, the kind you keep." Leonard looked out into the ocean, "You two should come to my opening, it's tonight."

"I think that would be perfect. I mean, let me look at his schedule and mine. There shouldn't be problem to it." Ray pulled out his phone, "Let me tell Barry so he doesn't make plans. Is it okay if he invites the guy he met? It's our last night here so I think they may want to spend it together.”  
"I'm glad he made a friend, this way I didn't have to share you."  
"You'd like him, instead of sharing me you'd have an additional friend Len."

Leonard chucked, "Of course I would, if he's anything like you I wouldn't be able to ignore him for long.” He stood, “I have to get going. The preparations are almost complete there's just a few more things I need to do. Show up anytime after ten tonight, I'll make sure you're on the list.”  
“I wouldn't miss it Leonard." Ray smiled and waved his friend off. A feeling of sadness coursed through him at the thought of leaving the Alpha.”  
\----

Barry was hooked on Oliver. The Alpha brought out the adventurous side and the need to escape his safety zone. They had hung out in the mornings until mid-afternoon. As much as they could before Barry had to meet up with Ray. Sometimes even in the middle of the night they'd meet up on the beach and sit for hours.  
Currently he was looking at his messages, Ray rarely sent one when he knew Barry was with Oliver. He read the message and turned off his phone, he had calculations to make on the circumstances.

Barry didn't like it when he couldn't predict the outcome of his actions. He let out a sigh and put his phone away.  
"That sigh sounds bad, whats with the frowny face Barry?" Oliver looked over at his companion, they were currently in their favorite cafe reading together.  
"Oh nothing, just my vacations almost over and I didn't actually think I would enjoy it this much." Barry's ears had drooped down and Oliver thought it was the most adorable thing. He didn't let Barry know though, that would ensue a shouting lecture.

"Can you extend it a few days?" Oliver asked, "Or would that affect your work too much?"  
Barry shook his head, "We have meetings that are being delayed for us. I wish I could though, I'm going to miss hanging out with you.”  
Oliver had a sheen to his eyes, "I know what we can do to brighten up your day. We're going to ride with dolphins Barry."  
Barry paled, "I'm no good with animals Oliver, land or sea.”  
"I'll be there every step of the way." Oliver smirked, “You trust me, right?”   
Barry whined.

\---  
It ended exactly as Barry expected.  
"What happened to, 'I'll be there every step of the way?'!!!!" Barry was shaking after the traumatic event while Oliver laughed to the side. "Not funny, Oliver!”  
Oliver tried to stop laughing, "I didn't know who was more surprised you or the dolphin. I swear that thing's eyes opened in shock. We don't actually ride them Barry."  
Barry glared, "Not what you led me to believe. You're satan's spawn.”  
Oliver shoved Barry lightly, "Come on, how about you hang out with me tonight? I'll make it up to you."

Barry bit his lip, "Ray invited me to something. Can you come as well?"  
Oliver remembered Leonard, "Ah, my friend has an event. What if I text you the details and you two can join me after your plans? It's a long night and you can split it half and half?”  
Barry grinned, "I don't see why Ray would have a problem with this. I'll wait for your text message.”  
Oliver waved the cute omega off and decided he'd find out more about him tonight.

\----  
Ray was looking at the ties in front of him with a sigh he picked up the green one and compared it to the blue. Barry yanked the green one out of his hand, “Put on the blue one. I like how it looks with your eyes. I'm borrowing this one.”  
Ray smiled, “This is one of the reasons you're my one and only.”  
Barry laughed, “Don't lie. I'm pretty sure you put on your lucky boxers. Seems to me like you're replacing me Raymond.”  
Ray dropped his tie and tackled Barry, “Never. For no one.”  
Barry caressed Ray's face, “I know. Me too.”  
Ray grinned, “You're going to be impressing your Alpha anyways. Pot, Kettle, Black, Barry.”f  
Barry shrugged, “I won't deny it.” The two finished getting ready every now and then throwing things at each other with smiles on their faces.

\--  
"Are you nervous?" Oliver asked, "Can't wait to meet this guy, who makes you, quiver with anxiety."  
"Not nervous, he's different. I'm damaged and he's put together." Leonard said getting out of the shower, "It's also the opening of The Chill. This will be one of the islands biggest hits and it's all riding on how well tonight does."  
Oliver grinned, "You're too attractive to fail, and you h ave me as a friend. I invited a few people on our end but I also made sure your sister invited a few more."  
Leonard didn't reply and placed his shirt on, sending a look to Oliver. 

\---  
"This place looks flashy." Barry said as they came across it, "Are you sure he's the owner? “  
"Yes, I've been here enough times with him to verify.”  
Ray walked up to the front with Barry in tow, "Ray for two?"  
The security guard opened the VIP line, "Leonard sends his apologies, he's running late”  
"Thank you." Ray beamed at the guard and pushed Barry through. Barry looked as surprised as Ray felt smug.  
"See different."

"Hey, I look out for you that's how it's always been." Barry protested.  
"I know." Ray hugged the lovable idiot and they moved on to the bar, “Let's get started on tonight.”  
\----

Oliver was talking to Leonard's sister, Lisa when he spotted Barry near the bar and couldn't   
believe it.  
“Lisa,” Oliver grabbed her elbow, “Doll, I have to cut out chat short because I need to walk to that guy over there.” Lisa frowned, “You're ditching me for some ass?”   
Oliver sighed, “No, he's a friend.”   
Lisa waved his hand at him, “You'll make this up to me Oliver.” Oliver kissed her cheek, “Thank you for your understanding hon.”   
Oliver walked over. As he neared he saw a handsome man next to him and for a second he felt jealous.

"Barry, it seems our nights have crossed. Is this the event you're attending?"  
Barry choked on his drink, "Oliver!" He wiped his mouth dry and beamed at the green eyed man. "What are you doing here?" Oliver glanced over at Ray, he saw their tails intertwined and he frowned.  
"Invitation of course. Whose this?" 

Barry pushed the other man forward, “I'm so sorry. This is Ray, my best friend and partner in crime."  
Ray stuck out his hand, "Hey, I've heard much about you."  
Oliver smirked and shook his hand, "And I about you. Are you guys enjoying yourselves?" The jealousy left him as he noticed Ray was an Omega.  
“Yes,” Ray told him withdrawing his hand, “It's a great night and our last one so we're hoping to make the most of it.”  
Oliver watched Barry's eyes dull, he hated that look in Barry's face.   
A girl came up to Oliver, "Hey big brother. Make your rounds because this is good PR."

Oliver sighed, " Fine Thea I'll make my rounds. Ray can I borrow Barry for a while. I promise to return him I just feel it'll be boring without him."  
Ray waved his hand at Oliver, "I'll be fine. I'm waiting for someone anyways."  
Barry and Oliver disappeared into a whirlwind of people and Ray turned to the bartender to order another drink.   
\---

Ray was on his third drink when a hand dropped onto his shoulder and a handsome guy sat next to him. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Ray took a second to   
take the handsome man in. He was a lion, from what he could see. Blonde hair, big ears, long strong tail.   
Ray shrugged the hand off, "I'm waiting for someone."  
"How about you and me go under the pier and count the stars, omega?"  
"First of all this isn't ten years ago, don't refer to me by my kind. Second, how about you go count them by yourself?"  
"Don't be so spoiled princess." The man inched closer and Ray was feeling uncomfortable.  
“Tommy, scram before I put you in deep freeze." Leonard came into Ray's eyesight from behind Tommy. Tommy rolled his eyes, “Well if I'm competing with you Leonard, I'll catch   
you later.

"I don't need you to defend me Len." Ray smiled, "I'm glad you made it."  
Leonard looked around, "I had to make rounds first. I am sorry I made you wait this long."  
Ray shrugged it off, "You're here now. So tour? The suspense has been killing me."

Leonard pulled Ray off the chair but didn't let go of his hand.  
"Kitchen is through there, breakfast bar is through that hallway, lunch and dinner are served there too. The entertainment and main event area is this here. My office is that mirror up there. It over looks everything and keeps the noise out.”  
"Can we go?" Ray looked at him in such a way Leonard could only agree.  
"Sure, I don't like these crowds usually." 

The two were so caught up in each other they never noticed the woman who purposely blocked their path on the stairs. Her face in a smirk and red hair blowing around her.  
Leonard froze when he finally saw her, "What are you doing here Janet?"  
Janet closed in on him and brushed an imaginary fuzz off his royal blue suit.  
"Your sister didn't know we had broken up and sent me the invite. I must say Snart, you do know how to hold a club chain. What is your secret?"

Leonard was five seconds away from pushing her down the stairs.  
Ray sensed the uncomfortable situation, "Hi, I'm Ray a friend of Leonard's."  
Janet ignored him, "Hanging out with the help Snart? Quick dash and dine or are you a bit above that now?”  
Ray was about to say something to her but Leonard beat him to it, "As you remarked, we don't have anything to do with one another. Leave.”  
Without another word he pushed through her with Ray behind him. Janet almost did fall down the stairs.   
Leonard locked the door once they were through it. He looked tense and let out a breath. “I'm sorry, I didn't expect to run into my cheating ex.”

"It's fine Len,” Ray walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the man, “Don't let her ruin our night.”  
Leonard grabbed Ray's face, “Did you get a haircut?”  
Ray laughed, “Yes. Technically Barry did it. Oh, he's here you have to meet him.”  
“Of course.” the other man said, “Because I need another overly optimistic fluff ball in my life.”

“Shut up and give me a tour.” Ray said.   
"Well this is it, couch, office desk, office chair, bullet proof glass to last through the weather."  
Ray took it all in, "It's a great success Leonard and I'm glad you're able to share the experience with me. You're still a little tense come join me on the couch.”  
Leonard tried to relax as he sat next to him, "I don't like it when I'm betrayed and lied to.  
Ray leaned into Leonard, “How do you think tonight will go?”  
Leonard brought his hands around Ray's waist, “Profit wise or with you?”

Without hesitation Ray leaned further and kissed Leonard. They separated for a second.  
Leonard looked at Ray for a moment, then heatedly moved forward capturing Ray's lips in his. Leonard leaned back as they began removing their clothes. Their lips only detaching when they really needed it.   
Leonard placed his lips on Ray's neck and Ray gasped at the sensation, “Oh god, Len.”

This made Leonard pause.   
"Are you sure?" Leonard asked, "I don't want you to have any regrets." His ears were twitching and Ray kissed them.  
"I'm one hundred percent sure. I've grown quite attached to you Len.” Ray moved his hands down Len's chest as he straddled the man. Leonard brought his hand up to Ray's cheek. “I've grown quite attach to you.”  
–-

Barry and Oliver laid on a blanket under the stars on the beach. Oliver couldn't stop looking at Barry as he explained what consolation was where.  
“You're too smart for me sometimes.” Oliver teased.  
“This isn't something most people know though,” Barry reassured the man, “See this one was known as the path of love and..” His voice was muffled as Oliver consumed his lips.   
After a few moments Barry laughed while his lips were still pressed to Oliver he pulled away, “The path of love.”   
Oliver chuckled as well.   
And the night carried on for the couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update one per day, my apologies in taking a while to write. Phones are terrible laptops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie

"It's been a month since we began expirimenting with the band-aid. I think the trials are also a success. Cost for them has been reduced to a little less than a hundred dollars if we   
buy batches instead of individually." Barry pointed at the charts he had displayed removing one, "I wanted to be able to reduce the cost to something more affordable for the population, but that is out of our hands. Ray how soon until we start   
distributing?"

Ray brought out several of the military contracts, "These are interested immediately for the soldiers over seas. There are a few pharmacitical companies who are also interested, overall we have contracts for several hundred millions. After making the neccessary adjustments and calculations, after distributing on our end, we'll be making about 4.3 billion dollars per load."  
Barry wrote some things on a note pad, "If we do a load a year, we can afford to donate 1 billion dollars of regenerating band-aids to our clinics all across the country for the needy."

Ray high fived him, "Great. We can start now and have the entire load done within two months. Our the additional 3.3 billion will be going to material cost as well as the employees and the new vision bombs for the military."

Barry sat down, "So, it's been a month Ray. Are you holding up okay?" 

Ray shrugged, "If its meant to happen we'll meet again. What about you and Oliver?"

"I haven't heard from him. It's okay though it was a vacation Ray. Let's do what we do best and enjoy our work."

"True. What should we work on next?" 

"Well how about goggles that you can see through walls with?"

"Awesome!"

\------

Month 2

"Mr. Palmer this way please." the nurse said walking them through the clinic. 

Barry had been worried about Ray, he'd started feeling sick a few weeks ago and his health had gone down since then. 

"The doctor will be with you momentairly."

"I think it's just some kind of bug from the Safari. You know how sick people from our clinics are. I think I just pushed myself too far and didn't rest properly."

Barry glared at him, "Don't even get me started on that Raymond. You were sick before that don't even try to distract me. I'll use Felicity and you know it."   
Ray sighed, "Well the test results are back so as soon as the doctor comes in we'll know."

The doctor took a few minutes but he finally walked in, "Hey how's my favorite patient doing?" 

Ray smiled, "Alright I'm a little worried about the results Dr. Stein. 

"No reason to worry Ray. You are expecting according to the results. I know a few people who would be happy to help you through your pregnancy, Ill have the nurse give you the   
referals. I have written down a temporairy diet that will help you maintain your weight as well as keep you healthy."

Ray paled.  
Barry paled. 

Ray vomited.

Barry helped him out. 

When they were done they turned to Dr Stein, "What? He doesn't have sex how is he pregnant.... oooooo!"  
Ray nodded, "It's Leonard's."

Barry rubbed his back, "You have to take care of yourself now Ray."

Ray rubbed his belly while tears streamed down his eyes, "I know Barry."

\-----

Month 3

"I want pickles with mustard and jello."

"That's disgusting, I'll order it right away. The morning sickness pill, how does it feel?" Barry placed his hand on Ray's forehead.  
"Doesn't help. I am going to take a little nap until the food comes."

"Okay let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

\---- 

Month 4

"I don't fit in anything Barry!" Ray was storming their shared mansion. 

"How about elastic pants that help cover the belly?"

"They're twins! Nothing can cover this belly!!!" Ray threw something into the mirror.  
Barry sighed, "Do you regret them?"

Ray began tearing up, "No."

Barry hugged him, "There you go."

\----

Month 5

"Boys?!" Felicity was jumping up and down, "Boys! Ray this is going to be amazing! I know what to buy them now."  
"Be sure it isn't something we've already bought them." Barry said, "Ray how are you feeling?"

"Grateful, at least they're not girls." Ray chuckled. 

\----

Month 6  
"What do you mean I should stop working?" Ray asked.

"Ray you're barely holding yourself up. How about you enjoy the pregnacy just like everyone else does? Make stories to tell the children when they're older."

"Barry but what about the business? We have the meeting with the military all next week, the clinics aboard are next month and the month after that it's the delivery of the band-  
aids finally."

"Ray," Barry hugged him, "It's okay. I can do this. You rest okay? One day when I am in your position you'll take up the reigns."

Ray and Barry watched romantic comedies for the rest of teh day. 

\----  
Month 7

Barry grinned at Ray through Skype. "How are my spoiled nephews acting?"

"Fine," Ray patted his belly, "The pill seems to be working. How are the clinics?"

"Great," Barry pointed behind him, "I've gone ahead and sent the new medicines as well as the kits. I'll be flying home tomorrow."   
"Travel safe." 

"Always do."

\-----

Month 8  
"What do you mean Ray's been kidnapped?!" Barry roared, "Find him!"

\----

"Ray's been found but it triggered the labor, Barry get to the hospital and fast."  
\----

"He's fine, it was a close call from the beatings but they're all fine."

\---

"Barry?"  
"Thank god Ray! they're fine! You're all fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are Five  
> Ray Faints  
> Leonard is with Sara???? J/K

Five Years Later...

Ray grabbed each of the boys hands, "Remember kids you cross the street only when it's clear and not before."

His kids had grown up big and smart for fivve year olds. They had their father's silver gray eyes and his dark hair. Leonard had kept his hair short so Ray didn't know but their   
faces were a good mix between the two. 

"Dad," Art, the younger of the two, pulled at his hand, "We're going to the meusem today right? You promised and promises you keep. Uncle Barry is going to meet us there after he gets out of his meetings right?" 

"Of course Art," Leo the older of the two and overprotective brother patted his head reassuringly, "Uncle and Dad never go back on their promise. Afterwards Uncle Barry said we'd   
go to the planetarium to view the latest discoveries."

Art smiled brightly. Personality wise Leo took after Leonard and Art took after Ray.

"Alright whose ready for those dinosaurs?" Ray pulled them along happily, "They've finally opened the exhibit thanks to a great donation."  
"Money makes the world go around dad, but love makes it function." Art replied and both his brother and father beamed at the boy. 

The day wasn't hot or cold it was pretty perfect and they all wore light clothes. Ray didn't want to make the poor kids wear some terrible clothes just because they could afford it.   
Today they dressed themselves, Art going with a TMNT shirt and cargo shorts, sandles on his feet. Leo was wearing a button down with black pants and sneakers. Ray was wearing   
a button down with shorts and sneakers as well. 

Usually the boys dressed him on days like today because they didn't like his stuffy suits.   
Since the boys were born he'd gone on a few dates, Barry had also reduced the work load since they were billioniaires and could afford it. Any traveling was done with his kids and   
they were home schooled the entire time. 

Barry would take them on play dates often so they could socialize with kids their age. Since the kidnapping though Ray wasn't as trusting. 

They make it to the museum after stopping by for ice cream. Art had the strangest craving for pistachio while Leo and Ray ate chocolate.

The museum wasn't packed at all and the boys were able to enjoy it. Ray laughed along with the questions they had for the guide.

Until a figure caught his eyes and he froze, "Leonard?" It was a whisper of a word that made his world crumble. Everything he had done everything he needed to say flew out of his   
head.   
"Dad what's wrong?" Leo asked grabbing his dad's hand he pulled it along to a bench, "Dad?"

Ray wasn't paying attention he was traveling to the past. Looking back up he saw Leonard talking with a blonde, gorgeous woman. She was laughing and even then Ray knew he   
couldn't hate her. She seemed wonderful. He began breathing in short bursts. 

The last thing he remembered was his son's worried face and the guide talking into a walkie. 

\---

Leonard liked socializing with Sara Lance. Unlike her sister she often knew what to do to get him to smile. Not that he disliked Laurel but most things were usually about her.   
"How are you holding up Lenny?" She asked, "I know lately things have been looking up for your company and yet I feel your life is still pretty empty. You have had a few ex's as   
well as almost getting married. Talk to me."

Leonard was about to say something when a small sniffle caught his attention, "Did you hear that?"   
"Yeah seems to be coming from the direction of the restrooms." Sara began heading over with Leonard following her. 

There was a small boy standing outside of the rest room crying and looking arount frantically. 

"Hey kiddo," Sara kneeled next to him, "What's wrong?"

The little boy just shook his head and looked around. 

"Hey are you lost?" Leonard asked, his soft side kicking in at seeing the sad child. The child nodded. 

"Maybe we can go to the security office where they'll help find your parents?" Sara asked, "Do you know their names?"

The sniffles stopped, "Of course I know their names, I just really needed to use the restroom and suddenly my big brother and dad were gone. I think they'll be really worried and   
dad doesn't have the best health."   
Sara muttered something about a child and the word suddenly. 

"What's your name?" Leonard asked, "I'm Leonard, you can call me Lenny. This is my good friend Sara."

"I'm Art. Dad said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers but you seem to want to help me. Can you help me?" Art looked like he was going to cry again. 

"Of course he will Art." Sara smiled, "Your dad''s going to be fine, he'll be happy when he sees you."

\--

"No sir, no reported lost child. No one looking for one either." the security desk staff informed Leonard. "I've informed the police department but they can't come out here for a   
few hours since it's a holiday too many things I guess. He can stay here in the mean time though."

Sara whipped out her badge, "I work for a police department as a detective. I can take him in myself. I just wanted to know if he had been looked for."

"Dad's not here?" Art's face crumbled and Leonard picked him up and rocked him back and forth. 

"Hey Art," Leonard rubbed his back, "We'll find him kid."  
"Promise?" Art asked between the sobs.

"Sure do."

\-----

Ray woke up with Barry at his side and a crying Leo. 

"What happened?"  
Barry rubbed his face, "I was hoping you could tell me."

Ray sighed, "I fainted like a weak person Barry. I saw Leonard and passed out."

"Well that would do it," Barry stood, "Before you freak out, I have our private security looking for him, but Art is missing Ray." 

Ray sat up so fast he collapsed back down, "What???"  
"Dad, I was helping you. I didn't see him leave. It's all my fault." Leo was crying still.

Ray felt like crying as well, instead he rose from the bed slowly. 

"Barry check me out. I'll file a police report at the nearest precint and we'll head over to the museum. Wake the owner or manager up we're looking at security tapes."

Barry pulled out his phone as he walked out and Ray got dress then kneeled next to Leo. 

"Leo. This isn't your fault. I'm weak, it's my fault. We'll find Art okay?"

Leo nodded and followed his dad out of the room.

\---  
"Useless!" Leonard threw the tomato at the sink and looked at a chuckling Sara. 

"Lenny calm down or you'll wake the poor boy. As a fellow law enforcement agent I have to tell you that right now they'll do all they can but there's no way to tell who the father   
is."

"That's not it Sara. Why haven't they put signs up or filed a report."

Sara put her hand on his shoulder, "This isn't your situation Snart. We don't know the circumstances and Art looks healthy and happy. Trust me, he's not just calling for his brother   
he's calling for both."

"I know I just feel bad that he keeps crying and I can't help him."

"Why not distract him a little? Buy him a few toys and some movies."

"I don't know anything about kids Sara, what do they like?"

"Ask him when he wakes up." She kissed his cheek, "Nyssa is waiting for me she sends her regards. Let me know if you need anything."

"Be safe then."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a day and the tension was beginning to show in Ray's health. 

"Ray you have to eat. The way you look is going to scare Art when he shows up."

Barry seemed very worried as did Leo. 

"There's an update. Even if the security cameras were broken, a security guard stated a man brought by a lost child. The security let them leave together because one of them was   
a detective."

"A detective? Why haven't we gotten a call yet then?! What if it was a lie."

"The security didnt think so and they said the woman told them she was a detective in another part of the city. She's probably matching up Art to all of the reports filed yesterday during the holidays. Ray it's a matter of time, please eat and get some rest."

"No. Barry you more than anyone has to understand me."

"I do understand you, I just had to try."

 

\---  
Leonard had taken Art to the movies to see Ice Age. The kid couldn't stop laughing the entire movie and Leonard felt a form of success. 

"So what did you think?" Leonard asked as they walked out. 

"It's all impossible Lenny," Art giggled, "Leo would have just told you how wrong everything was and what the correct version was." All of a sudden his face turned sad, "I like you   
Lenny. I miss Leo and Uncle Barry and dad."

Leonard nodded, "Sara promised to look for them. She never breaks a promise."

Art sighed sadly, "I know. I hate waiting, it's so bothersome." 

"You're very smart for a five year old Art." Leonard ruffled the kids hair. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure your dads also searching. It'll make things go twice as fast."

"Can we go to the zoo? Watching animals makes me feel better."

Leonard took the kids hand, "Sure kid, why not."

\-----

Raymond attempt to keep a cool head, but his baby was missing and it'd been two days. 

"It must take that long to sort through the precints Ray," Barry tried to calm him down, "You know this is a big city and with the holidays there are always a large amount of lost kids."

Ray hugged Leo closer to him, "I know Barry. I just..."

Barry's phone rang and everything was silent as he picked up.

"Yes? Really?! Great! We're on our way. Thank you."

Ray was on his feet in an instant, "Leo get your shoes on baby. Barry, talk to me."

"A man filed a found child's report the day of the museum. It was just at a different precint so it took a while to compare. They've already called him, it appears Art wanted to go to   
the museum again to see if he could find us. The man told the police he wants proof Art's your kid."

Ray looked surprised, "So not a serial killer or a child molestor."

"Art got lucky Ray. Let go pick up our missing double." Barry ruffled Leo's head. 

\---

Leonard was pissed, two days to find the kids family. He was beginning to think the family didn't want the kid back. 

"Dad's here?" Art asked pointing to the police statione. 

"Yeah, well at least he supposed to be. He may be running a bit late because of the traffic."

"Makes sense Lenny." Art smiled at him again, Leonard hoped to see the child once everything was solved. He'd formed an attachment to him. Sara was already inside waiting for   
them. 

"The dad is on his way he was on the other side of town so traffic is going to be a problem." Sara said, "But he should be here within the half hour."

"Art?" a small voice yelled, "Art?!" 

Art tore out of Leonard's grasp and before Leonard could protest a small look alike of Art raced into his brother's arms. 

"Well Lenny I think that's all the proof you need, he's a twin."

Leonard nodded silently.   
"Damn it!" A guy tripped over his own shoes in his rush to get to the kids, getting back up he picked them up and hugged them close. 

"Art, you silly child. Do you know how worried I was?" 

Art was crying silently, "It's okay dad. Lenny was really nice and he helped me find you guys." 

The man looked up and Ray's voice hitched. "Leonard."

Sara looked between the two, when Leonard didn't speak she stepped forward. 

"I'm Sara Lance. A detective here, I take it he's your child. Can you give me a breif explaination to put in the report?" 

"Dad's not irresponsible you know" Leo said, "He fainted and was rushed to the hospital. The medical team didn't let us wait for Art. He kept telling me Art stays in the museum   
and obviously misinterpreting the situatioin."

Barry walked in behind them all, "Ray, Leo, how many times do I have to say don't jump out of the car while it's running."

"Sorry Barry," Ray replied, "Under the circumstances I think this once you should let it go. Art's okay."

"You have kids?" Leonard asked, "Twins?"  
Ray looked at him shyly, "Yes. They're five. You already know Art. This is Leo."

Barry looked at Leonard, "Who are you?"

Leonard kept looking at the kids, not knowing what to say.

"He's Leonard. From the vacation we took remember?" Ray looked at Barry, "You never actually met him."

Barry paled, "That Leonard?"

"Yes that Leonard! How many Leonards do I know Barry?"

Barry stuck his hand out, "Thank's for watching over him. I'm his best friend Barry Allen."  
Leonard seemed to look relieved, "Leonard Snart."

"Snart?" Art giggled, "Leo he said Snart."

Leo ruffled Arts hair, "Yes he did. Art Did you thank him for taking care of you?"

Art bowed his head, "Thank you Lenny."  
Sara coo'd at him, "So adorable. My wife and I are trying to adopt but we never considered twins."

Ray grinned, "They're the best. Aren't you boys?"

Leo nodded seriously, "Yes. We always get the highest scores on tests and are actually above our age in learning."

Barry smacked his face with a hand, "Yes. Smart devils you two aren't you. Ray we have to go and inform everyone that Art's been found."

Ray acknowledged it with a nod, "Don''t forget to get the Squad off the trail. They've been working nonstop and deserve a break." Barry took the boys with him as they headed out.   
"So thank you," Ray blurted out, "I don't think I've said that. The boys mean the world to me and if anything had happened to them I dont know what I would do."

"It's common sense to protect a child Raymond. You don't have to thank me."

"Well I want to," Ray told him firmly, "Dinner? Our place? I don't think I want to take them out in public for a few weeks, I'm sorry would that be too inconvenience?" 

Leonard smiled slightly, "Not at all. Here is my phone number. Something we should have exchanged back then." 

Ray laughed, "I didn't even know your last name."

"I'm Leonard Snart."  
"Im Raymond Palmer."

'Text me the details Raymond."

Ray walks out with one last glance and Leonard watches him leave.

A punch to the shoulder brings him back.

"What the hell was that Snart?!" Sara asked in disbelief, "You smiled and knew him."  
"Hes my one night fling those almost six years ago."

"Really? Well get him tiger or someone else might. He's a catch."

Nyssa came up behind them, "A catch? Sara that's THE Raymond Palmer and Barry Allen. of Palmer and Allen Technologies? The billionaires?"  
Leonard looked at Nyssa, "What? you know who they are?"

"Just by name, they do a lot of good work."

Leonard sighed, "We'll see then where this leads."


	7. Chap 7

Raymond was pacing back and forth with a phone in his hands. Barry was watching him and guards surrounded the area. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Barry asked. 

“Not yet.” Ray sighed and sat next to him, “I'll wait until dinner. Which I'll invite him to.”

“I'll be here with you, every step of the way.”

“Do you think he'll be mad?”

“He seemed like a reasonable guy Ray. Just don't over-complicate things the way we do.”

Ray called Leonard holding his breath. 

When there was no answer and the answering machine picked up Ray hung up.

Barry grinned, “What happened?”

“Answering machine.”

“Then leave a message and let him know the details.”

Ray called again ready. 

“Hello?” 

Ray hung up.

Barry began to laugh and Ray threw the phone at him. Which started to ring. 

Ray grabbed it, “Its him!” 

“Pick it up Ray!”

Ray picked it up, “Palmer! Is me! I mean this is Palmer.”

Leonard chuckled over the phone, “Raymond. Did you call?”

Ray let out a sigh, “Yeah. Yes. I wanted to know if you're free tomorrow? To come over and have dinner with us as a thank you. Maybe we can also catch up.”

Leonard hummed, “I actually have an important meeting until 10pm. A little late, do you have any other time?”

“When are you free?”

“During lunch?” 

Barry nodded, “That would work since you're taking the next two days off.”

“That would be fantastic Leonard. I'll send you my address via text message?”

Leonard agreed, “Listen I have my friend Ollie whose been eager to meet you since he didn't during our time in the Caribbean, mind if he comes along too?”

“Not at all the more the merrier.”

“Then tomorrow lunch, say 1?” 

Ray confirmed and disconnected. 

Barry smiled, “See that wasn't so hard.” 

 

Art was excited to see Leonard again, he felt the older man was amazing. 

Leo was worried Art was getting too attached 

“Leo,” Art was saying, “He lives in one of those giant skyscrapers. He has a pool in his kitchen.”

Leo raised an eyebrow, “Art. You seem to really like him. Do you like him more than father?”

Art shook his head, “No.” Tears were in his eyes, “I made father worry.”

Leo hugged his brother, “It's okay, just be careful what you say around him. He's still very sensitive.”

Art sniffled and leaned against his brother while they continued to build their volcano. 

Ray watched them from afar as he finished setting the table. “Leo has been a bit more overprotective than usual.”

“Can you blame him? He keeps thinking it's his fault that the EMT didn't wait for Art.” Barry replied, “Cooking is done and our guest should be here any moment. I just received notice they made it past the first barrier.”

“Great. How am I going to do this?”

A butler came in, “Mr Snart and Company has arrived. Should I show them to the formal room, the dinning room, or here?” 

“Tom, please show them in here.”

“Certainly Mr Ray. And may I say? It looks exceptional?” Tom walked away. 

“Breath Ray.” Barry told him, “There is no way he'll be mad. You didn't know who he was.”

“There were ways of finding out now that I think about it.” Ray said, “It's not like we didn't know how to. I just didn't want to burden him.”

“Mr Snart and Mr Queen.” Tom introduced, “Mr Ray should I get the young ones?” 

Ray looked at Leonard, “Yes please.”

Barry looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing, “Oliver?”

The man with Leonard grinned, “What a coincidence. Leonard, you didn't mention you knew Barry.”

Ray began to laugh, “Oh? This is great. Barry you know Leonard's best friend. Small world I swear.”

Barry and Oliver shook hands, “I would never had though you were Oliver Queen.”

Ray and Barry motion their hands to the table, “Shall we sit?”

The four adults sat down and waited for the children, using small talk to distract themselves. Barry was telling a story about trying to ride the dolphins and Oliver was laughing really hard. Leonard had a smile on his lips. Ray was able to forget a second that he had a hidden secret. Until...

“Father!” Leo came up to him, “I went ahead and used the formula I came up with for the volcano.”

“Leo we have company what do you say?” Ray scolded. 

Leo turned to Leonard and Oliver, “Hello to the both of you. I am Leo Palmer, behind me is Art Palmer my younger by five minute twin brother. How do you do?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at Ray, “Raymond your children are very educated. Leo, I am doing well. Thank you. This is my friend Oliver Queen.”

Oliver smiled at the two boys who looked oldly familiar to him. “Hello, I'm called Ollie by my friends. Aren't you two smart boys?”

“Smart is under-rated,” Art said coming up from behind Leo, “We're called geniuses.” 

Oliver stiffled a laugh, “Is that so? Great to meet you.”

“You two we're about to eat. Sit down and you can tell us where you went wrong.” Barry told them. 

The two took a seat and Leo began to explain the volcano.

“Did you account for the rockets weight and change to power, so therefore it needed a change in speed?” Ray asked as the food was served.

“No, there was no rocket.” Leo told them.

“Oops.” Art frowned, “I thought I mentioned the rocket?” 

Leo glared\, “Art?!”   
Art looked very sad and Leo sighed, “Fine. Next time tell me before I attempt to make the volcano erupt because I need to add it to the formula. Also, it'll save material.”

Leonard cleared his throat, “Will they be going to school any time soon?”

“No.” Ray said, “There was an incident. It's a long story but until they're able to look out for themselves there will be no school.”

Barry frowned remembering those years ago when Ray almost died, as did the boys. 

Oliver kept glancing at Barry, “So Barry. Did you get that band-aid done?” 

Barry nodded, “Yes. We moved on to gauze and medical tape that would assist as well.”

“P & A have a similar item, did you sell to them?”

Leo let out a scoff, “That is Uncle Barry's and Father's company Oliver. They don't need to sell if they already have the means of manufacturing and distributing.”

Oliver looked a little shocked, “Owners?”

Barry smirked, “Now that you mention it Queen? Like Queen Consolidation?”

Oliver swallowed, “I never thought.” 

“That two people like us could start a company that fast and make it grow so soon?” Ray finished. 

“Something like that.” Oliver looked shifty, “This makes things awkward.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “I've heard that before.” 

Oliver was about to say something then looked at Leo, “Leo?”

Leo lifted a singular eyebrow, and Oliver noticed it was a lot like Leonard, “Yes?”

“How old are you?” 

“Five and some months.” Ray replied pursing his lips. 

“Five and two months,” Leo corrected, “We were premature by five weeks according to files and the doctor.”

Oliver paled, “Leonard? Didn't you two have intimate...”

Ray saw where Oliver was going with this, “Boys. Go rebuild that volcano. Now.” Leo took Art and the two left the room as Leonard put two and two together. 

He was as pale as Oliver. 

“I was going to tell you.” Ray said, “I just wanted you to get to know them first.”

Barry sighed, “Oliver. Would you like to take a walk with me?” 

Leonard spoke, “Oliver. Go with Barry.”

He didn't look happy, he didn''t look much of anything and once the two others were gone Ray walked over to another doorway, “Come on. This needs something better than those chairs.”

Once they were seated in the library Leonard spoke, “I have children?”

“Twins.” Ray affirmed, “I didn't know until a month or so after. I didn't know how to reach out to you or if you even wanted kids. I thought to look for you so many times but didn't know where to start. Then things happened and I just gave up, I was going to tell you the other day when I saw you at the police station but I wanted you to know them first.”

Leonard took a deep breath but didn't say anything. 

“I am sorry. If you aren't ready for children,” Ray was babbling now, “I know you run clubs and cafe's and who knows what else. I want to make sure they're not going to be a burden I just/....”

“Raymond,” Leonard growled, “Shut up.” Ray closed his mouth. 

It seemed like forever before Leonard finally rose, “Would you have ever looked for me?”

“Eventually.” Ray said honestly, “I didn't know you enough but I would have tried.”

Leonard nodded, “I want them to know me as their other dad.” 

“They're smart and adaptable.” Ray told him, “However, once you admit it, there's no going back Leonard.”

“It's okay Ray,” Leonard told him softly, “You've done a fine job. They're smart and brilliant. Now that I think about it, Leo is a lot like me personality wise. Those eyes of Art are mine though.” 

“I knew their similarities to you the moment they were born.” Ray told him. 

'Let's go talk to them then.” Leonard got up followed by Ray, “How should we do this? Slowly?”

“Well I saw a therapist a while ago on it, she told me when the time came just let them in your life a little at a time. Even if they're smart, it might overwhelm them. I want them to know right away.”

Leonard nodded in agreement.


End file.
